


Sacrifice

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consoling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sacrifice

After the battle with Ultron, Wanda feels numb.  
Her other half is dead, gone forever.   
Clint wraps her in his arms.   
Wanda couldn't find it in her to get angery at this man.  
Even though her brother sacrificed himself for him living her alone.  
For it was the archer who gave her the will to fight.  
So she takes all the comfort Clint has to offer.  
And promises him to be the best possible Avenger thst she can.


End file.
